This invention relates generally to bicycle handles, and more particularly to a bicycle handle assembly which enables the cyclist to assume various riding postures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle handles may have various configurations depending on specific purposes. Most commonly used for sporting purposes (racing, touring, triathlon, etc.) are dropped-type handles.
A typical dropped-type handle comprises a main lateral portion fixed at its center to the handle stem of the bicycle, and a pair of U-shaped grip portions extending downward from the respective ends of the lateral portion. The main lateral portion provides a pair of second grips. Therefore, the dropped-type handle enables the cyclist to assume a forwardly inclined riding posture in which he (or she) grasps the U-shaped grip portions, and an upright riding posture in which he (or she) grips the main lateral portion.
The forwardly inclined riding posture minimizes air resistance during running and maximizes pedalling force to increase the achievable running speed. However, such a riding posture compels the rider to support most of the torso weight (upper body weight) by the arms, leading to a very quick fatigue of the arms. This is particularly disadvantageous in a triathlon where the competitor must ride a bicycle after a long-distance swimming which requires exhausting arm movements.
On the other hand, the upright riding posture is much more relaxing than the forwardly inclined riding posture. However, this riding posture increases air resistance during running and reduces pedalling force, so that it is disadvantageous in a neck-and-neck phase of racing.
As described above, neither riding posture provided by the known drop handle is satisfactory. Therefore, the cyclist must change between the two possible riding postures depending on various phases of cycling or racing and in consideration of exhaustive conditions of various body portions.
The dropped-type handle is generally adjustable in position only in the vertical direction by sliding the handle stem relative to the steering column. Therefore, while the level of the handle may be suitably adjusted after adjusting the level of the saddle in accordance with the rider's leg length, it is not possible to move the handle longitudinally of the bicycle to adjust the distance between the saddle and the handle in accordance with the torso length or arm length of the rider. Replacement of the handle post by another having a different lug length is a time-taking and costly solution. Movability of the saddle longitudinally of the bicycle provides only a limited range of adjustment, thus failing to afford an optimum riding posture to various riders.